Disfraces
by LF Tansy
Summary: - Pues no, entonces ya no vamos a ir a pedir chocolates – y comenzando a hablar más bajo y con un pequeño sonrojo en su blanca piel, continuó – Todos los demás niños te van a ver con ese traje. ¿Qué harás para convencerle Naruto? Yaoi


Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, por mucho que yo así lo desee, son de su creador.

Bueno, espero les guste la historia.

* * *

**Disfraces**

Itachi tenía una sonrisa de diversión en el rostro mientras observaba a su hermano menor. Esta era la primera vez que su hermano iba a ir a pedir chocolates por el día de Halloween, y él, como buen hermano que era, estaba ayudándolo a alistarse. Debía admitir que el traje que había llevado para que su hermano vistiera se acomodaba muy bien con la personalidad y la piel del niño.

Un vampiro.

- Sasuke, abre la boca – escuchó que le decía Itachi mientras acercaba algo blanco a sus labios.

- ¡Aniki! – exclamó. Sus cejas se juntaron, unas finas marcas formándose en su ceño, y las rendijas de sus ojos se achicaron, mostrando su molestia y desacuerdo. – Yo puedo hacerlo solo, ya estoy grande – le recordó mientras arranchaba de las manos de su hermano mayor los colmillos falsos, y luego, con algo de duda debido al tamaño de aquel artilugio, se los llevó a la boca.

Movió los labios repetidamente para que así aquel aparatejo se acomodara a sus dientes y labios. Eso hasta que vio como Itachi se acercaba a él con los brazos extendidos con claras intenciones de abrazarle, sin embargo, antes de que su hermano le alcanzara, corrió a escudarse al otro lado de la mesa principal del comedor.

- Sasuke, no corras – escuchó la voz de su hermano mayor - Te puedes tropezar con la capa.

- ¡Eso no importa, no te me acerques! No soy un muñeco para que me quieras abrazar – dijo señalándole con la pequeña mano de la cual salían unas _uñas filosas._

- Pero Sasuke, es que te ves muy mono.

Inmediatamente después de decir eso Itachi se cubrió la cabeza con las manos, esperando que algún objeto volara hacia a él, producto del carácter de su hermanito de 5 años. Pero el golpe no llegó. Extrañado, volteó con curiosidad a ver al vampirito, y se alertó un poco por la expresión que este mostraba. Sus labios estaban fruncidos muy levemente, algo que otras personas no notarían, pero no él, él conocía cada una de sus expresiones. Estaba preocupado por algo.

- ¿Qué pasa Sasuke? – dijo acercándose y poniéndose a la altura del pequeño, quien antes de responderle se mordió los labios, mostrando su duda en si decirle o no. El mayor esperó, seguro de que el menor le diría que le molestaba.

- ¿No debería dar miedo? ¿Seguro que el traje está bueno? Porque si no es así, entonces el dobe se va reír de mí y tal vez no quiera ir conmigo – luego frunció el ceño con más fuerza aún, y ya molesto y hablando más para sí mismo que para su hermano, continuó – Aunque si no quiere ir conmigo ¡tampoco le voy a dejar salir a pedir caramelos con otra persona! Mira que es un dobe y le puede pasar cualquier cosa.

Itachi quiso reír por la ocurrencia de su hermano. Técnicamente no le podía prohibir nada a Naruto, ya que si su mamá o papá querían, podían llevárselo a donde mejor les pareciera, pero explicarle esas cosas a Sasuke era un caso perdido. El pequeño creía que tenía todo el derecho que quisiera sobre el niño rubio que vivía en la casa contigua a la suya, desde hacía unos 7 meses. Es más, un día hasta le había comentado que pronto haría que el blondo de ojos azules se fuera a vivir con ellos.

"_Mi cuarto y mi cama son grandes, los dos cabríamos muy bien aquí." Comentó el pequeño, mientras tomaba un descanso de hacer sus tareas "Le voy a decir que venga a vivir conmigo."_

_Itachi curioso por saber a quien se refería, aunque sospechaba quien era, preguntó._

_"¿Quién?"_

_"Hnp" Le miró con cierta gracia pintada en sus ojos negros, como si la respuesta hubiera sido demasiado obvia y él demasiado tonto como para preguntar a quien se refería. "A Naruto, quién más."_

Sasuke era tan razonable para algunas cosas a pesar de su corta edad, pero habían algunas – muy pocas – para las cuáles era casi un _loco_. Pero él lo quería como era. No importaba que pensara que aquel niño rubio le perteneciera.

- Claro que das miedo, Sasuke – dijo conteniendo la risa – lo que pasa es que yo sé que te has disfrazado y que en realidad no eres un vampiro – explicó, tratando de ser lo más razonable posible.

Sasuke por fin dejó de fruncir el ceño, pero no parecía muy convencido de que fuera cierto lo que su hermano le decía, mas no pudo pensar más en ello, ya que el sonido del timbre de la entrada de la casa sonó.

- Apúrate aniki, seguro es el dobe – dijo el menor acercándose a la puerta para intentar abrirla, pero no pudo llegar más allá de intentos, ya que la puerta tenía cerraduras altas.

Cuando su hermano llegó, fue él quien corrió los cerrojos y abrió la puerta, dejando ver a dos personas.

- ¡Teme!, apúrate. Vámonos ahora, he visto a otros niños con sus disfraces. Si nos demoramos más, ya no van a haber caramelos para nosotros – dijo el menor de los invitados, un niño de cabellos rubios, hablando más fuerte de lo necesario y haciendo movimientos con una de sus manos. La otra era firme pero suavemente sostenida por un adulto con mucho parecido al pequeño.

Dentro de la casa de la Familia Uchiha, Naruto intentó soltar su mano para ir corriendo en dirección al pequeño vampiro, pero su papá, como siempre hacía, se negó a soltarle. El pequeño rubio observó con cierta disconformidad a su padre. ¡Él quería jugar con Sasuke! Decidido, iba a utilizar su estrategia – nada menos ni nada más que hacer pucheritos –, pero recordando a su madre, se detuvo. Su mamá siempre decía que eso estaba mal, que no debía manipular a su papá así. Naruto había prometido que no haría más eso, aunque secretamente no supiera que significaba _manipular._

¿Qué podía hacer? Una idea llegó a su mente.

Dejó caer su calabaza y esta rodó hasta que chocó con el sillón de la sala. Su papá, aunque algo reticente, soltó su mano, y con un movimiento de cabeza le indicó que fuera por aquel recipiente color naranja. Naruto no se hizo esperar, corrió rápidamente y sin flexionar las piernas, se agachó a recogerla, pero antes de erguirse nuevamente, escuchó los furiosos pasos de Sasuke acercársele.

- ¡¿Por qué has venido disfrazado de calavera, dijiste que te ibas a disfrazar de un zorro?! – le dijo el pequeño azabache, siendo visto con desaprobación por el padre de Naruto por haberle gritado a la luz de su vida.

- Pero teme, ¡a mi traje le cayó mostaza! – se defendió el otro.

Sasuke repasó el traje de su amigo. Naruto vestía un traje negro pegado a su cuerpo como una segunda piel, mientras en la parte delantera y posterior se observaban unas plantillas en forma de huesos, formando en su conjunto, un traje de calavera. El vampirito lo reflexionó por breves segundos antes de dar el veredicto de su decisión.

- Pues no, entonces ya no vamos a ir a pedir chocolates – y comenzando a hablar más bajo y con un pequeño sonrojo en su blanca piel, continuó – Todos los demás niños te van a ver con ese traje.

Todos los presentes, excepto el pequeño esqueleto, estuvieron de acuerdo con ello mientras miraban ese traje tan pegado. Minato respiró con fuerza, y un suave halo de molestia y frustración le llegó nuevamente, como hacía unas horas cuando había visto a la razón de su vida con aquel traje. ¿Por qué su esposa había escogido ese traje para su retoño? Francamente hablando, él ya había mostrado su disconformidad – había hecho una pataleta – en su casa y con su esposa. ¿Por qué su niño tenía que salir exhibiéndose así? Definitivamente no era algo que él quisiera hasta que su pequeño tuviera al menos unos 28 años, pero negarle algo al rayito de luz de su casa, era algo que Minato aún no podía hacer. Así que solo le había quedado la esperanza, aunque ello también le haya molestado, de que el mocoso de la casa de al lado hiciera eso por él. Ese engendro se creía con el derecho de decidir sobre su retoño. Solo por este caso dejaría que él se encargara. Pero solo esta vez.

- ¡Pero teme! Tenemos que ir a pedir chocolates.

- No vas a salir con ese traje – respondió, completamente indispuesto a cambiar de idea – Si tanto quieres chocolate, entonces Itachi nos puede comprar bastantes ¿Verdad? – terminó de comentar volteando a ver a su hermano.

- Claro Naruto, pueden ver una película o algo – apoyó Itachi. Por un lado intentando ayudar a su hermano, y por otro, a sí mismo. No era un placer para un adolescente de 15 años, ir por las calles persiguiendo a dos niños con ínfulas de demonios. Era mucho más cómodo y divertido para él hacerles ver una película de terror, al ser niños era muy fácil para él hacerlos asustar.

Naruto casi se vio acorralado, las cosas no estaban yendo tan bien como había pensado irían. Él no solo quería los chocolates, también quería ir a pasear y hacer travesuras con Sasuke. Miró a su papá esperando que él le ayudara, pero solo le vio con la cabeza volteada en otra dirección. Traidor. Pero…Y recordó, que a pesar de que su papá no quisiera ayudarle, ya lo estaba haciendo, pues gracias a él consiguió recordar como hacía su papá para convencer a su mamá. Queriendo reír por su ocurrencia, se acercó a su amigo y le dijo algo en el oído para que solo lo oyera él.

Los dos espectadores, el padre y el hermano mayor, vieron como la cara del pequeño vampiro, se tornaba roja, a casi un granate. Después de unos segundos el pequeño volteó, se quitó la capa y se la entregó a la _calavera_.

- Solo si te la pones. Si no, no hay trato dobe.

Naruto quiso reír, pero se aguantó, pues sabía que si el teme le veía ya no irían a ningún lado. Rápidamente se colocó la capa y la amarró a su cuello. Listo, le gustaba más estar con la capa de todas formas, así parecía una calavera justiciera. Aún no entendía que tanto problema se hacían su papá y el teme de que estuviera solo con su traje de calavera. Su mamá decía que se veía precioso y, además, le dijo que algún día sería un arrasador y candente chico. No tenía ni idea de que quería decirle, pero igual, parecía que decía algo bueno.

Minato miró al pequeño con el cejo junto. Al parecer el engendro sería un buen cómplice por mientras… solo hasta que creciera unos años más. Luego, si seguía por el mismo camino – acosando a su corazoncito – no dejaría que se le acercara más. No iba a permitir que nadie le pusiera las manos encima a su rayito de sol, hasta que tuviera unos 27… no 28 años.

- Bueno papá, ya nos vamos – dijo la calaverita con capa, mientras tomaba la mano del azabache y se acercaba corriendo en dirección a la puerta de la entrada.

- Hasta luego, señor Minato. Yo lo llevo a su casa cuando regresemos.

Minato asintió. Por suerte Itachi parecía un chico serio y responsable. Suspiró y vio con alegría a su retoño, era un niño muy alegre y enérgico, aún no comprendía porque se juntaba con ese otro niño que era tan serio y amargado. Mientras salía de la casa de sus vecinos y se dirigía a la suya, se preguntó que había sido lo que su retoño le había dicho al vampirito para que este accediera. No le dio mucho importancia, seguro serían cosas de niños.

Una vez terminaron de pasar por todas las casas de aquellos que conocían, y de los que no también, Itachi llevó a los dos _monstruos _ a su casa. Y los dejó en la sala, mientras el iba por leche para darles a ambos.

- Teme, ¿De verdad? – preguntó el niño rubio mientras veía con emoción al de ojos color negro, que en ese momento tenía las mejillas teñidas de un rosa palo por la vergüenza.

- Sí, ya sabes que a mí no me gustan las cosas dulces – respondió el otro mientras se acomodaba mejor en el sillón en el que estaban. De reojo vio a su amigo de cabellos dorados. Naruto sonrió mostrando su felicidad a la vista de tantos dulces solo para él. La calavera era muy bonita, más que sus compañeras del jardín.

- Bueno teme, en agradecimiento y porque te lo prometí, ¡te voy a dar la mejor noche de tu vida! – gritó el blondo.

Aunque el pequeño rubio no tenía ni idea de que debía hacer para ello, le había visto a su papá decirle eso a su mamá cuando quería que ella aceptara algo a lo cual ya se había negado. Aún no sabía que es lo que quería decir con eso, pero sabía que empezaba con un beso, eso lo había visto cuando subían por las escaleras y su papá le daba un beso a su mamá. Tal vez luego subían a jugar, a él le gustaría jugar con ellos, pero siempre le decían que solo podían jugar los dos y que él estaba muy pequeño.

- Bueno, ya hazlo. – dijo el niño azabache mientras miraba de reojo que su hermano no comenzara a acercarse. Por algún motivo que desconocía, estaba muy nervioso. Quiso extender sus manos en dirección al niño rubio para recibir lo que fuera que le iba a dar, pero no sabía que era, y no quería quedar en ridículo.

Naruto no lo pensó más, había visto a su papá hacerlo varias veces. Con gran velocidad inclinó su cabeza y acercó su rostro a la del azabache. Y sintiendo un cosquilleo que no sabía de dónde venía, unió sus labios durante unos segundos antes de retirarse. Los dos niños se miraron y lucieron sus sonrosados rostros. Cada uno pensando que deberían hacer eso más seguido. Un pequeño cosquilleo aun sobre sus labios.

- Bien hermanito, ya lo sospechaba – susurró Itachi con el cuerpo medio escondido en una columna.

Estaba seguro que el padre de Naruto mataría a Sasuke si se enteraba, pero ¡qué bien! Él no pensaba decir nada y, estaba seguro, los niños no dirían nada tampoco… hasta que estuvieran más grandes. Sin embardo, sacando su celular de uno de sus bolsillos, tomó una foto de la escena frente a sus ojos, no estaba seguro de si era para fastidiar a su hermano o para guardarla en su álbum. Probablemente los dos.

* * *

¿Les gustó? Espero que sí.

Si desean criticar, háganlo por favor, con toda confianza. Así puedo mejorar. Si les gustó también díganmelo XD.

:3

Nos vemos.


End file.
